


The Charmed Un-Holy Trinity

by witchguy1993



Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Descendants (Disney Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Multi, Oral Sex, Phoenix Halliwell-Romanov is Harry Potter's real name, Public Blow Jobs, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Smut, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchguy1993/pseuds/witchguy1993
Summary: Many years ago, before the rise and fall of Atlantis, a Seer gets a vision of three male Witches, each of them with three unique gifts from the Goddess, who will become known as The Male Charmed Ones, also known as The Charmed Un-Holy Trinity.Beware The Charmed Un-Holy Trinity, Bitches!Many years after the vision is seen, a fifteen-year-old Phoenix Halliwell-Romanov gets a vision of a girl in trouble, he doesn't know the chain of events that will unfold after he leaves to help the girl whose name is Rachel Roth.SLASH STORY.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

In an Ancient City older than Atlantis, after the creation of Witches and Warlocks by the Goddess who had blessed certain humans with powers and magic, an ancient Seer is sitting at a table in her home, inside one of the rooms. She is drinking some tea as she sits in the room with her Snake Familiar and one of her friends when she suddenly gets a vision.

In her vision she sees Three Male Witches, she sees that these Three Male Witches will become the most powerful Male Witches that will ever exist, The Seer sees that the three male Witches will each be given three gifts from the Goddess, three gifts for each Male Witch which the three will be able to share among each other.

The vision suddenly ends after The Seer had seen everything she was to see when her sight clears she sees her friend looking at her with worry, the Seer's friend asks "what's wrong? Are you feeling alright? Do I need to get you something?" the friend then asks cautiously in a whisper "did you get a vision?"

The Seer looks to her friend and replies "Yes, I did have a vision, of something unbelievable"

"what did you see?" asks The Seer's friend.

"I saw three young men, young men who will be witches, powerful witches, the most powerful witches in the world, I saw that the three will not be human when they get their powers and will have three gifts each from The Goddess, gifts they will get when they become enhanced in a way, I see a Fox, a Cat and a Hyena, Born, Reborn and Possessed, but once united as one, the Three Gifts they each have will be shared by all three, nine gifts for all three of them along with their Powers," The Seer tells her friend, she says the bit about the gifts from the Goddess in a whisper.

"But won't the Gifts be considered to be powers?" asks the Seer's Friend in a whisper.

"No, for the gifts will be gifts that no Witch or Warlock will never have, ever" replies The Seer in a whisper. This reply shocks The Seer's friend who widens his eyes in shock, he then asks "what else did you see?"

"I saw that the three will have many enemies, one's that will want to either steal their powers or just, outright, kill them"

"Why?" asks the Seer's friend.

"because the three will not be either Good or Evil, but Neutral, with no allegiance to either side, meaning that neither side can control them, and if they can't control them... they will be destroyed"

The Seer's friend is shocked by The Seer's reply, he sits there wide-eyed as he is so shocked that he is frozen in shock. But he isn't the only one who is shocked, behind two pillars are two beings, one Good and the other Evil, the two see each other, and at that moment they silently agree, they must destroy the three Neutral Witches, they had only heard that there will be three Neutral Witches, they didn't hear about the special gifts. The Evil one quietly walks over to the Good one and they disappear from the Seer's Home in a Shimmer, not hearing what the Seer says next, The Seer says to her friend "the three will have Sacred Weapons which they will share among each other, they will also be known by many names, the most common being The Un-Holy Trinity, but they will go by the other names if they desire it, and they are not a trinity that many would wish to attack or provoke"

The Seer tells her friend that they need to document everything that she had seen, the friend agrees, so that future generations know of The Un-Holy Trinity's arrival.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Inside Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, many years later, inside the Gryffindor Tower, inside the fifth year dorm rooms is a fifteen-year-old Phoenix Halliwell-Romanov, also known as Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived in the Wizarding World. Phoenix is a beautiful young man with long raven black hair (that reaches down his back), bright green eyes with a feminine but lean and muscular body thanks to the training he had received when he was younger, Phoenix is in the dorm room listening to his music on his MP3 Player as he dances around the room in his Kitsune form, he had locked the dorm room door so that no one could enter even if they used the unlocking charm not that anyone would be around since everyone was at the feast, something that Phoenix didn't feel like going to. Phoenix dances around in his Kitsune form listening to the song 'Salute' from Little Mix, he sings along with the song, the song ends and Phoenix is about to start singing the next song which is 'Low' by Todrick Hall featuring Rupaul when he suddenly gets a vision, in this vision Phoenix sees a girl with blue hair in trouble, he sees that the girl sees her mother get killed by a man who shot the girl's mother in the head before the girl kills the man who had killed her mother using some sort of power, Phoenix sees the girl run away to a bus stop where she gets a ticket to Detroit. The Vision continues, showing that the girl is in deep danger.

The vision suddenly ends, Phoenix has no idea the chain of events that are about to unfold thanks to this vision, all he knows that the girl is in trouble so he takes out the earbuds before he walks over and starts to pack up his trunk, he takes out his wand and shrinks the trunk, after taking out his Invisibility Cloak and the Mauruder's Map, and places the trunk inside a small bag which has a un-detectable extention charm on it, inside the bag are several items like a chest full of his Witch supplies, as he likes to call them, his Book of Shadows and a chest full of weapons which he takes out, he grabs his Katana, his Assassin's Short Blade, his hand-held Ten-Sen Fans, his pouches with wads of paper and several throwing knives, he glamours his body to hide his Kitsune Form and he changes out of his clothes, he puts on a tight blood red silk crop-top that has gold embrodiery in the shape of a Fox on it, he then puts on a pair of black short shorts that wrap around his ass and crouch, leaving nothing to the imagination with a gold metallic belt, he then puts on a pair of red, black and gold peep-toe Stiletto high heel ankle boots which has a Fox design on them.

Once Phoenix had finished changing his clothes Phoenix pulls back and ties his hair up into a high ponytail by a Gold tube-like hairband with two Red Diamonds attached to it. Once that is done Phoenix straps his Katana to his back, he attaches his hand-held Ten-Sens to his belt, he places his throwing knives in a pouch that is attached to the side of his belt, he then places his Assassin's Short Blade in a sheath strapped across upper his back, with the handle facing down towards the right.

As Phoenix does all this Hedwig, Phoenix's Snowy Owl, and Shadow, Phoenix's Fox Familiar watches him, the two look at each other before turning back to Phoenix, Shadow asks Phoenix "what are you doing?" Phoenix turns towards Shadow and Hedwig "I had a vision, a girl is in trouble, I'm going to help her" he then says to Hedwig "You should stay in the Owlery while I'm gone" he turns to Shadow next and says "You are coming with me, having a pet fox is alright but a pet fox and an owl is a bit too much, don't you think?" Shadow nods and says "I agree, plus I can lay on your shoulders whenever we're in public" Phoenix nods, he then starts writing a letter to his friends telling them what had happened and he leaves it on his bed just as Hedwig flies out of the window towards the owlery.

Phoenix suddenly remembers his Athames so he grabs them, he places them on his belt in their holsters, he grabs two sharp metallic sticks and places in his hair under the gold tube-like hairband to keep their just in case he needs them as a weapon. He then picks up Shadow, places him on his shoulders, grabs his small bag and his cloak before he leaves the dorm room, he heads downstairs to the common room which is thankfully empty, he exits the Common Room, the Fat Lady sees Phoenix, her eyes widen as she takes in Phoenix's outfit, Phoenix turns to her, he places his index finger over his lips with a smirk, The Fat Lady smirks and nods, she pretends to zip up her lips as she has always been on Phoenix's side along with all the other portraits in the castle. Phoenix smirks again, he covers himself with the invisibility cloak and heads towards the One-Eyed Witch Statue which has a secret passageway, he uses the passageway to head to Honeydukes and from there, he heads to Gringotts.

* * *

Several hours later, in Detriot, thanks to a port-key from Gringotts, on the top of a building, looking down towards the girl with blue hair from his vision, is Phoenix, he is wearing a pair of black pants and a blood-red silk shirt with gold embroidery on with his peep-toe stiletto high heel ankle boots, he is crouching on the ledge as he watches the girl, he uses his Eagle Vision to see if anyone around has bad intentions towards the girl or even him, he watches from the ledge, he sees her sitting on the ground in the street, he watches as she makes the decision to head to the homeless shelter across the street, as she walks to the homeless shelter, he smirks, he stands up and makes a Leap of Faith, he lands into a huge pile of leaves that were on the street, he hides in the leaves for a moment as to not be seen before he exits the pile.

Phoenix then, without his katana strapped to his back, walks over to the homeless shelter, he enters the place and heads over to the food, he grabs a tray, gets some food and sits at a table, he is soon joined by a guy who sits within Phoenix's eye-line to the girl, blocking his view of the girl, the guy is wearing some expensive stuff, he asks Phoenix "hey, so you like Foxes, huh?" noticing the Kitsune Pendant Phoenix is wearing.

"yeah, and it's a Kitsune" replies Phoenix before thinking 'dumbass' Phoenix knows what this guy wants and so he asks "what do you want?" he then adds "and don't lie me" he looks down at his meal.

The guy says "I was wondering if you wanted to make $500 tonight?" Phoenix looks up at the guy and asks him "how?"

"well, you and I go somewhere and..."

Phoenix looks at the guy and asks "do I look like a fucking whore, you dumb asshole?" he then says "after all I'm fifteen-years-old and just because I'm Gay doesn't mean I'm a fucking slut or a whore, you fucking idiot, so fuck off or else" his mood changed, this change is seen by the guy who quickly leaves the table, the guy exits the building. The guy quickly hides in an alleyway, waiting for Phoenix to leave the building.

* * *

After the guy had left Phoenix goes back to watching the girl, he watches as a dark-skinned woman approaches the table and says to the girl as she eats her food "I'll give your compliments to the chef" the woman sits down, she then says "my name is Sally, I work here" The girl is silent before Sally says to her "first, I don't need to know who you are or how you got here, okay?" she then says "what I really care about is keeping girls your age off the streets, or out of the adult shelters which aren't much better" Sally tells the girl "there's a youth shelter a few blocks from here, they'll have a bed for you, no questions asked" This sends alarms bells throughout Phoenix as he can tell that she's lying about something. When Sally and the girl leave, Phoenix gets up, he follows the girl, carrying the small bag full of his stuff with him.

He follows them into the alleyway, by climbing onto the rooftops, towards a car that has it's engine running, this definitely raises an alarm in Phoenix, the girl is cautious, she walks slowly towards the car, Phoenix gets ready to intervene until the girl looks in the puddle at her feet and starts to run away from Sally and the car, Sally follows her trying to persuade the girl to go into the car until the girl grabs a brick and throws it at a passing police car, the police car stops and sounds its sirens.

The police officer exits the car, lightly grabs the girl and places her into the car, Sally wanders back into the darkness of the alleyway to stay out of the view of the police officers who then takes the girl to the police station. Phoenix smiles and says "smart move, dearie" Phoenix takes out some of his weapons thinking that he'll need them to get the girl, he climbs down from the roof, he then heads into the alley that the man from earlier had entered, not that he knows this, Phoenix is suddenly grabbed by the man who thinks that Phoenix is an easy victim (he had thought that by offering money that Phoenix would go with him but it didn't work so he decides to force Phoenix to go with him) but he isn't as Phoenix twists out of the man's grip, he backs away from the man who takes out a knife as he is joined by several other men all holding knives or long blades, Phoenix takes out his Assassin's Short Blade from behind him, he raises it in a defensive move.

One of the men lunge towards Phoenix thinking that he can get the Short blade off of him by disarming him with his knife but is wrong as Phoenix dodges the man, he twists around and stabs the man in the chest three times, the other men are shocked by this move but aren't discouraged thinking that it would mean more fun for each of them.

Another man goes to grab Phoenix, the man grabs the front of Phoenix's shirt, Phoenix breaks the man's hold, twists the man around holding the man's arm out behind the man's back, Phoenix then kicks the man into the wall. Phoenix then, as the man turns to face him, slashes the man's throat open, spilling blood on the wall of the alley.

The last three men, including the man from earlier, are more shocked by how ruthless Phoenix is being so they back up a little, they are trying to figure out a way to get Phoenix, two of the men think that by teaming up together that Phoenix would be outmanned, they rush towards Phoenix who dodges their attack, he stabs one man in the foot before bringing the short blade up and slicing through the man's throat and face, the second man backs away, he then lunges at Phoenix with his knife but Phoenix dodges the attack and stabs the man in the throat.

The man from earlier realises that he's outmatched and tries to get away, Phoenix doesn't let him as he throws a throwing knife at the retreating man's back, it hits the man square in the back, killing the man, he walks up, grabs his throwing knife and heads towards the police station, luckily he's wearing black pants and a Blood red shirt to hide the bloodstains but he knows that he'll have to wash the clothes so that the blood doesn't stain the clothes. When he gets to the Police station he finds out that the girl had been taken somewhere so Phoenix heads to the motel he is staying at.

* * *

Phoenix returns to his motel room where Shadow is waiting, Phoenix changes his clothes, back into the ones he wore when he had left Hogwarts, he takes out a map of Detroit and his scrying crystal, he starts to scry for the girl after he had grabbed a piece of her clothing that had been ripped off, he uses the scrying crystal to find the girl, the crystal lands on the map and Phoenix writes down where the crystal had landed, he then grabs his Katana, his Assassin's Short Blade, several throwing knives and his hand-held Ten-sen Fans.

Strapped to his thighs are two pouches full of wads of paper.

Phoenix places on a black mask to conceal his identity before he grabs his bag, he places Shadow on his shoulders and heads out of the Motel Room, luck for Phoenix the motel doesn't have security cameras around the place.

* * *

Phoenix quickly gets to the abandoned building where the girl is, he sees that the place is surrounded by guards but he also sees that he's not alone is rescuing Rachel as another man is fighting the guards to get inside so he grabs some paper from the pouch, turns it into an origami throwing star and throws it, it hits a man in the chest before he leaps towards the guards who turn towards him, only to be knocked out when Phoenix kicks them all in the head.

The guy that's there is surprised and asks "who are you?"

"that doesn't matter at the moment, sexy man" replies Phoenix before he says "we have a girl to save, then we can, maybe, have some fun" The guy is surprised by the flirting but he nods. The two fight their way upstairs where the girl who Phoenix learns from the guy is named Rachel is being held. They hear her cry out for help so the guy calls out to Rachel, alerting the man with her, the two rush upstairs and find a door open, the guy doesn't know that a man is waiting behind the door as he goes to enter the room, the door suddenly slams shut and the guy yells out to Rachel several times, banging on the door as they hear a man yelling out in pain. The door then opens and the two find her tied to a chair with a bloodied man on the floor. The guy asks Rachel "what happened?"

"I don't know" she tearfully replies, she then says "please help me" she then notices Phoenix as he takes off his mask and asks "who are you?"

"Phoenix, Phoenix Halliwell" The guy turns towards Phoenix, he is a little surprised by Phoenix, before he unties Rachel and they leave the building, heading to a safe place.

* * *

The guy takes them to a garage where he has a Porche, Phoenix says "nice car"

"thanks" replies the guy as he unlocks the car, Rachel asks the guy "this is yours?"

"family heirloom" replies the guy.

"from the circus?" asks Rachel.

"not the one you're thinking" replies the guy, he then tells them to get in, he also tells Phoenix to change out of the short shorts and crop-top and to put on some pants and a proper shirt before they leave.

As the guy drives, Rachel asks "where are we going?"

"somewhere safe" replies the guy.

"my mom says there are no such things as monsters, I think she was wrong," Rachel tells the guy. Phoenix changes into some proper clothes which the guy is happy about, Phoenix asks the guy "who are you anyway?" the guy smiles before he introduces himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Please feel free to send comments and kudos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

A few hours later Phoenix, Rachel and the hot guy who Phoenix learns is named Richard 'Dick' Grayson who is a Detriot detective. Phoenix lays in the back of the car as Dick drives to Washington with Rachel in the front passenger seat of the Porche, Phoenix has Shadow on his chest, the two are talking, Shadow asks if he's sure that Dick could be trusted so Phoenix replies "if Rachel trusts him, I trust him"

"did you use your Eagle Vision?" Shadow asks Phoenix.

"not yet, Shadow, maybe later" replies Phoenix. Rachel turns around in her seat and she asks Phoenix "you can understand him?" Phoenix turns to Rachel as Dick listens in and Phoenix replies "yeah, I can"

"how?" asks Dick.

"I can talk to animals, all animals" replies Phoenix, he then adds "it's a gift" with a shrug and a smile.

* * *

They soon arrive at a diner, Phoenix decides to place Shadow over his shoulders, he grabs his small bag and follows Dick and Rachel inside, he finds them sitting in a booth, Rachel asks Phoenix "why do you have Shadow?"

"I'm not leaving him in the car" replies Phoenix as he sits in the booth. Dick suddenly asks them both as a waitress pours some coffee "you two want a hot chocolate or something?"

"Just coffee, black" replies Rachel.

"I'll have some fruit juice and a saucer of water for Shadow" replies Phoenix before he adds "Shadow is a little thirsty"

"I bet they have marshmallows," Dick tells Rachel.

"I'm not a kid, okay?" Rachel tells Dick who then says to the waitress "okay, same for the lady, juice for the young man and a saucer of water for his Fox" The waitress nods, she pours some coffee for Rachel before she coos over Shadow and tells Phoenix that Shadow is adorable before she gets the juice and the saucer of water. The waitress leaves and Rachel suddenly says to them "my mom didn't like me to drink coffee" she then grabs the sugar and starts to pour it in, this surprises Phoenix before Dick asks her "sweet tooth, huh?" Rachel doesn't reply as she just picks up a spoon to stir the sugar into her coffee before Dick says "Rachel... has anything like... like what happened ever happen before?"

Rachel places her cup down and replies "no, not like that" The waitress returns, she has the juice and the saucer, she places the juice and the saucer on the table before she leaves. Rachel's silent for a moment before she says "I didn't mean to kill that guy" once the waitress is gone.

"How did you kill that guy?" asks Phoenix sounding curious. Rachel takes a sip of her coffee, as Shadow drinks from the saucer and Phoenix has some of his juice. Rachel looks at her reflection in the napkin holder before Dick says "we're going to go see some old friends of mine, they're safe" he then adds "they'll give us a place to lie low for a second, get our heads together, figure out what to do next" Dick then says to Rachel "you're scared, I get it, but sometimes, there's no time to be scared"

"I agree with that," says Phoenix. Dick says "hey" he gets Rachel's attention before he says to her "no one's going to get you, okay? I promise"

"We promise," says Phoenix as he strokes Shadow's fur.

"Where else am I going anyway?" asks Rachel. They get back to drinking their drinks before leaving the diner.

* * *

They are back on the road, Dick is driving them to a motel to stay in for the night as Dick is getting tired, once they are in their motel room, Phoenix and Rachel are watching the TV, Dick enters the room, he asks them "hey, you two want Pizza?"

"okay" replies Rachel watching the TV with Phoenix.

"anything on it?" asks Dick talking about the Pizza. Dick then says "don't let anyone in" he's about to leave when he turns to the TV and asks "is that Game of Thrones?" he then asks "should you two be watching that?" Rachel and Phoenix turn to him with looks on their faces before turning back to the TV. Dick leaves and Rachel says to him "just don't get pineapple on it"

"obviously" replies Dick and he leaves the motel room. Rachel decides that she's going to snoop so Phoenix lays down on the bed, a moment later he's fast asleep with Shadow snoring on his chest.

* * *

A moment later Phoenix is awoken by a yell of "No" he wakes up to find that he's alone, Game of Thrones is still on the TV and Shadow is on his chest, Phoenix gently places Shadow onto the bed, he gets up from the bed just as Dick rushes into the room, he asks "where's Rachel?"

"I don't know, I fell asleep" replies Phoenix. He then starts to listen around, he finds her in the bathroom, which he tells Dick. Dick goes into the bathroom to find Rachel in the bathtub saying some sort of prayer that Phoenix doesn't know, she is surrounded by drawings of crosses on small pieces of paper, Dick pulls Rachel out of the tub to hug her and he says "come here, you're okay" he then says "you're okay, nothing bad's going to happen to you, don't worry" as they hug. Phoenix starts to get worried, he silently prays to the Goddess that they figure out what is going on.

* * *

The next day, they are heading towards Washington, towards Dick's friends' place, as Dick drives the Porche, Rachel sits in the front passenger seat as Phoenix sits in the back seat, Dick tells Rachel showing her some files "according to those files, the man who came after you, may have been part of some doomsday cult"

"a cult?" asks Phoenix before he mutters "by the Goddess"

"they, apparently believe it's their destiny to prevent the end of the world" Dick continues before he asks Rachel "does that mean anything to you?"

"Rachel is silent for a moment before she says "well, back when I was a kid, you know, I didn't get too angry, or scared" she then adds as Dick smiles a little "cause bad things happen"

"What kind of bad things?" asks Phoenix leaning forward. Rachel doesn't answer Phoenix before she says "I guess, I'm not orphan, too, now" confusing Phoenix but he doesn't ask. Rachel then asks Dick "that Billionaire, Bruce Wayne, he raised you?"

"you know raised by Bruce Wayne?!" Phoenix asks Dick in shock. Dick nods and replies "Yeah"

"must've been cool," says Rachel.

"it was... complicated," Dick tells them.

"does it ever go away?" asks Rachel.

"what?" asks Phoenix.

"The feeling you got left behind" replies Rachel.

"yeah" replies Dick before he says "well, no, not entirely" Rachel is silent for a moment before she asks "you're gonna leave me too, aren't you?"

"no" replies Dick with a shake of his head, he then says "no, I'm not gonna do that"

"Neither am I," says Phoenix, he then says "the only reason for me to leave you is if my mother and aunts are in trouble or something huge happens, like if I get a new power that's dangerous or something" Rachel nods in understanding before she asks "what do you mean, a new power?"

"I have a few powers and I have the feeling that more powers are on the way" replies Phoenix. Dick continues to drive down the road, heading towards Washington and Dick's friends.

* * *

A day later they are in Washington, Dick parks the car in front of a huge apartment building, he tells Phoenix to bring his stuff and Shadow, Phoenix nods, he gets out of the car, he takes his small bag and places Shadow on his shoulders, he and Rachel follow Dick into the building and up the stairs, they walk towards the door as Rachel asks "so, who are these guys?"

"old friends" Dick replies, they stop at the door and Dick says to Rachel and Phoenix "truth is, I haven't seen them for a long time" Dick knocks on the door. A moment later the door opens to reveal a woman with white hair and brown eyes, Dick says to her "hey"

"hi," she replies.

"hi," says Rachel before Phoenix says "Bonjour, Mon Cher" (Hello, Dear). Dick is surprised by the French before Rachel says to the woman "I'm Rachel"

"and I'm Phoenix," Phoenix tells the woman.

"Dawn" she replies shaking hands with Rachel who sees her and Dick having sex which Phoenix already knew thanks to his Sexual Sight, which was a gift from the Goddess. Dawn then goes to shake hands with Phoenix but he instead kisses the back of her hand gaining looks from Rachel, Dawn and Dick but Phoenix just ignores the looks. Dick then asks Dawn "can we talk?"

"you're about four years too late, but sure" replies Dawn, she then invites them all inside. They enter the apartment, Phoenix places Shadow on the floor before Rachel says "wow, this place is huge" Phoenix then says "and beautiful"

"thanks" replies Dawn as she closes the door.

* * *

They all head up onto the roof, Phoenix, Rachel and Shadow are sitting next to a cage full of doves while Dick and Dawn stand away from them. Phoenix uses her enhanced Kitsune hearing to listen in on the conversation, he hears Dawn ask Dick "she killed someone?" she then adds "she's just a kid" Rachel looks over towards them before looking back and Dick says to Dawn "whoever they are, they've got people in the department, we needed somewhere safe to regroup, think about what I'm gonna do, especially with Phoenix with us"

"what about Bruce?" Dawn asks Dick.

"he's no good with kids, and I don't think Phoenix will like him" replies Dick.

"cop, huh?" Dawn asks Dick before she says "that's one I never would've figured" she goes to sit on the bench, Dick follows her lead and sits on the bench as well, before he asks Dawn "how are you?"

"we're great" replies Dawn, she then says "Hank's feeling the life a little, age waits for no man, and all that"

"How bad?" asks Dick.

"two fractures, three concussions in the last year, and a herniated disc," Dawn tells Dick causing Phoenix to mutter "holy shit" causing Rachel to turn to him, Phoenix taps on his ear and points towards Dawn and Dick. Rachel looks surprised before Phoenix says "Kitsune hearing"

"Jesus, Dawn" replies Dick.

"we're still good out there, Dick, really good," Dawn tells Dick before she says "but one slip-up..."

"you should quit, you both should," says Dick

"that's the plan," says Dawn before she says "soon as we take out these gun suppliers he's obsessed with" she then adds "one more chance to do some good and he's promised he's out" Dawn suddenly says to Dick "you could help us"

"I'm out of the life, Dawn," Dick tells Dawn before they hear a male voice say to Dick "hey, what the hell are you doing here, Dick?" Phoenix sees him and says "hello, salty goodness, what I would do with you" with a purr in his voice causing Rachel to look at him with surprise. Dick and Dawn get up from the bench, Phoenix gets up, he tilts his head reading the man's body language before he gets into a defensive position in front of Rachel to defend her, he reaches behind him for his Assassin's Short Blade, just in case. Rachel grabs his arm after she had gotten up to stop him from grabbing the blade.

"Hank," says Dawn.

"I had a situation" replies Dick.

"nice little reunion you got going out here," says Hank to Dawn, sounding a little jealous.

"you know it's not like that," says Dick.

"sure look like it to me" replies Hank.

"Hank," says Dawn getting his attention before she motions towards Rachel and Phoenix, Phoenix takes out his Assassin's Short Blade causing Hank to exclaim "what the fuck!?"

"can we just go back inside, please?" asks Dawn. Hank doesn't answer as Dawn walks past him, he follows her leaving Dick, Phoenix and Rachel to follow them.

* * *

Later that day, Dawn is setting up the spare bedroom for Rachel, she sees Phoenix in the doorway and says, in front of Rachel "you and Dick are in the living room, I am not having you and Rachel having sex, especially without protection"

"she's not my type," says Phoenix before he says "your man, on the other hand, he looks just my speed" surprising Dawn, Rachel and Dick who had walked into the room, Phoenix then adds "I'd gladly bend over for him" Dick shakes his head, he then slaps Phoenix over the head making Phoenix exclaim "hey!" turning to look at Dick before Dawn says "you're a little too young for him"

"agreed," says Dick giving Phoenix a look making Phoenix roll his eyes before he asks Dick "are you going to do that every time I make a comment about an older guy?" he then adds after Dick nods "you didn't when I said something to you"

"We had just met," says Dick.

"true," says Phoenix before he heads into the living room to lay on the floor with Shadow.

* * *

Phoenix hears Dawn walk into her and Hank's room, and tells him that she had set up the spare bedroom for Rachel and the couch for Dick before Hank asks "it's a goddamn summer camp, Rachel's in the spare bedroom alone, right?" he then says "I'm not having two teenagers having sex, especially if they don't have protection"

"Rachel isn't Phoenix's type, he said and I quote "'she's not my type, but your man, on the other hand, he looks just my speed, he then told me that he'd gladly bend over for you"

"What?!" exclaims Hank sounding shocked.

"Yeah, I told him that he was a little too young and that you were a little too old before Dick slapped him over the head," Dawn tells Hank.

"good," says Hank, not happy about Phoenix making such comments about or to guys older than him.

"He made a comment to Dick who just ignored it," Dawn tells Hank making his chuckle before he asks "what's Dick doing here, anyway?" before he says "hell of a coincidence, him showing up here, the night before a job"

"coincidences happen," says Dawn before she asks "What, you think I called him?"

"did you?" asks Hank. Dawn walks out of their bathroom, he says to Hank "I'm with you, Hank, have been, will be" she then says "I'm going to chalk it up to stress that you don't know that" She kneels in front of him and says "but now that he's here, we could use his help"

"We don't need him, we've been fine"

"We have been, but 'fine' might not be enough to shut this gun op down" replies Dawn. Phoenix gets up, he moves Shadow onto his shoulders and walks over to Hank and Dawn's bedroom as Dawn says "the three of us are unstoppable, we could go out on the win you want, and then you can heal, get better, we can get better"

"and I can help," says Phoenix from the doorway. Hank and Dawn turn to him, Hank shakes his head and says "no, no way are you joining us, you're just a kid and this is a gun op, meaning guns will be involved and I will not let you get shot, too many kids have been victims of gun and I'm not going to allow you join the op with the chance that you could get shot" he then says "and stop making comments to older men because one day one of them is going to think you're serious and try something"

"I only comment on hot guys, I have once been offered $500 to go with a guy but I declined, I am no whore, turns out he wasn't really going to pay me, he just wanted to lure me out," Phoenix tells Hank who doesn't look happy before he asks "what happened?"

"I left the shelter I was at, I had started walking down an alleyway when I was grabbed, it was the guy that made the offer, I get out of his hold before we are joined by some guys with knives"

"what did you do?" asks Hank.

"are you alright?" asks Dawn.

"oh, yeah, I'm fine, I disposed of the men, easily" replies Phoenix, he takes out his Assassin's Short Blade and says "with this" looking at the Blade.

"disposed of?" asks Dawn. Phoenix looks up at Dawn and says "I killed every single one of them, I killed the first ones because they tried to attack me, the last one, the guy who approached me in the shelter and grabbed me in the alley, he decided to run for it, I threw one of my throwing knives at him, it hit him and killed him"

"good, we don't need men like that on the streets," says Hank.

"so...?"

"it's still no, no way," Hank tells Phoenix who pouts before he says "fine, but I thought I'd offer you guys the help, especially with my powers" before he heads into the living room, lays down and goes to bed. He hears Rachel ask Dick "so, you and Dawn?"

"no" replies Dick.

"you realize it's impossible to lie to me, right?" asks Rachel.

"When we were kids," says Dick. Phoenix ignores the conversation as he goes to sleep.

* * *

The next day Phoenix wakes up to a crash, he had woken up earlier but fell asleep again after asking Dawn to grab him some chocolate from the store since she and Rachel were going, he quickly gets up to find Dick and Hank fighting, that is until Rachel's darker side comes out and yells "stop" causing some glass to break, things are quiet for a moment, Rachel backs away slowly before Rachel says "sorry" and leaves the room, Hank mutters "Jesus" in shock. Dick goes to talk to Rachel and Phoenix sees that the kitchen is a mess and that Dawn and Hank are cleaning it up so he says to them "I got it" they turn to him and he chants

*"Let the Object

of Objection

Become but

a Dream

As I cause

the Seen

to be Unseen"*

The kitchen magically cleans itself surprising Hank and Dawn, Phoenix just says to them "I'm a Witch, I have multiple powers" Dawn grabs something from her shopping bags and hands it to Phoenix saying "I got you some chocolate"

Phoenix nods at Dawn and says "thanks" he then leaves the room to see Rachel, Dick is already there comforting Rachel. He is soon joined by Dawn who knocks on the door, she opens it and asks Rachel "how you doing, sweetheart?" before she says "Hank is sorry, he can be a real asshole sometimes" she then says to Dick "we gotta go, Hank and I have that thing" Dick gets up from the bed and says "Dawn, I really think you should reconsider, Okay? We both know it's too dangerous"

"you win some, you lose some," says Dawn before she says to Rachel and Phoenix "take care of him, okay? He needs all the help he can get"

"okay" replies Rachel.

"of course, mon cher" replies Phoenix with a nod. Dawn then walks out of the room. Rachel says to Dick "she needs your help, I can feel it" before she asks "isn't that what you do?"

"what?" asks Dick.

"you help people" replies Rachel causing Dick to scoff and reply "I used to think so" he grabs a chair to sit on before he says to Rachel "I used to think it was one of the things I was best at until I realized... the more help some needed, the worse I had to hurt the others" he then asks "do you understand?"

Rachel is silent for a moment before she says "sometimes when I feel the darkness come out... it feels good"

"I understand," says Dick.

"same here," says Phoenix, he then walks over and leans against the wall before Rachel says "you want to help them, you're just scared"

"I already asked if I could help but Hank says that I can't," says Phoenix before Rachel says to Dick "sometimes, there's just no time to be scared" those words convince Dick to help but when Phoenix offers to join him, he gives Phoenix a look that says 'no fucking way' causing Phoenix to pout before he decides to go out for a walk, once Dick is out of sight he changes his clothes and grabs his mask.

* * *

As Phoenix walks down the empty street, he thinks about possibly following Dick to the Gun Op but he decides not to, he climbs up a building and walks on the ledges, he leaps across the rooves, using his Eagle Vision to find people who mean harm to others, the search isn't long as he comes across an alley way with several men inside who are harrasing a woman with kids, Phoenix can tell that these men are not good guys, as they glow red, he has a feeling that after they're done with the woman, their intentions clear, that they will take the kids for later on, to have their fun with, Phoenix isn't going to allow this so he leaps off the roof, down into the alley, when he lands the men turn to face him, Phoenix says to the men "either leave now or die" the men think that Phoenix is kidding so Phoenix gets a manic look on his face and says "red is a smart colour for you" he takes out a few Origami Stars and says "it'll hide the stains" he throws the stars at the men, a few stars hitting the men, Phoenix says to the woman "leave, now" The woman quickly grabs her kids and rushes out of the alley. Phoenix takes out his Katana and his Assassin's Short Blade. He then says to them "you should have left when I gave you the chance"

The men stand there in shock at the Origami Stars before Phoenix lunges at them, the men quickly rush to defend themselves but it's no use as Phoenix kills them all with his Katana and Assassin's Short Blade. Once the men are dead Phoenix leaves the bodies of the men who were repeat offenders.

* * *

Phoenix leaves the scene very quickly before the police arrive, he climbs up the building and onto the roof, he leaps roof to roof to get away until he hears a woman in trouble, he heads towards the woman who is going to be raped, Phoenix quietly enters the alley, he then says once he's close enough to the rapist asshole "I just love a big, strong man, who's not afraid to show it with someone half his size" The man lets go of the woman, he steps towards Phoenix who says "be gentle, it's my first time" when the man gets close enough Phoenix smirks before he kicks the man, he then punches the man several times in the face, he takes out an Athame, he slices the man's face open and knocks the man out. Phoenix then carves 'Rapist Cunt' on the man's forehead using his Athame.

Once he's done the woman tries to thank him, Phoenix says to her "get some self-defence classes, someone won't always be around to save you" he then turns and leaves.

* * *

The night is quiet after that so Phoenix decides to return to Dawn's place when Phoenix returns he sees Dawn on the ground, he rushes over to her to ask what had happened when Dick jumps down from the fire escape, he says to Dawn "you're going to be okay, you're going to be okay" Phoenix asks Dick "where's Rachel?"

"I don't know some people got her" Dick replies.

"you call an ambulance, I'll get Rachel," Phoenix says to Dick who nods, he takes out a phone to call an ambulance as Phoenix leaves, saying to Dick "Arrivederci!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Please feel free to send comments and kudos.


End file.
